1. Field
The disclosure is related to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus for forming an image onto a recording medium in an electrophotographic manner, and a development cartridge capable of being detachably attached to the electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus operating in an electrophotographic manner prints an image onto a recording medium by forming a visible toner image on a photosensitive body by supplying a toner to an electrostatic latent image formed on the photosensitive body, transferring the toner image to the recording medium, and fixing the transferred toner image to the recording medium.
A development cartridge is an assembly of elements for forming the visible toner image. The development cartridge is detachably attached to a main body of the image forming apparatus and is a consumable item to be replaced when its service life is over. In a development cartridge using a contact development manner, a developing roller and the photosensitive body contact each other and thus form a development nip.
When a long time elapses after the development nip is formed, the developing roller may be deformed and the photosensitive body may be damaged. The deformation of the developing roller and the damage of the photosensitive body may cause a change of the development nip, which reduces the image quality.